1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an armrest device, more particularly to an armrest device including a lockable armrest member that can be unlocked by pressing an armrest button.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional armrest device for a juvenile car safety seat usually includes a pair of armrest mounts disposed on opposite lateral sides of a seat body, and a pair of armrest members mounted respectively on top of the armrest mounts. At present, the armrest members of most armrest devices are designed to be pivotable relative to the armrest mounts to facilitate movement of a child into and out of the seat body. Examples of conventional armrest devices with pivotable armrest members can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,682,143, 6,698,838, and 6,752,462, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0232748.